fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sumire
Deletion ? --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 11:28, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Do you have a question? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 11:30, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::I might perhaps if u gave a reason for tagging the article. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 11:44, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The article doesn't serve anything that's really important, necessary or what we don't have on any other articles such as Hibana and Iris. Just because we have name, doesn't mean we have to create an article. She's just as relevant as the other Sisters who burned in the temple that day, and that information can be found on across the wikia; aside from that we don't know anything about the actual character. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 11:49, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::We've always made character articles if they were named, so its not in accordance with the Fire Brigade of Flames deletion policy. --Shinra Kusakabe (talk) 12:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's because articles are made for a purpose - what does this serve that other articles won't? An appearance and personality section? Because that's helpful (y). --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 12:06, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::All named characters which we have seen in picture deserve an article - simple as that. Masao, Mikako, Takkun and alike all have articles for just that reason.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:03, April 19, 2016 (UTC) And I thought you were against repeating information, whatever lol. I just find it stupid to list her as a Flame Human when we've got no image of her as one; for all we know she may have just burned to death; there's no depiction of her as a Flame Human so.. --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 13:09, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Using your logic, Foien doesn't need an article since all he had in the series so far were a few lines. Same with Joker's Associate (an article that you yourself created, which is, so far, the only page of an unnamed character we have on the wiki). It might not be important to you, but it's just logical thinking to have articles for named stuff, no matter how irrelevant it ends up being in the long run.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:10, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::Wrong - Foien has much more relevance in comparison to this person and you know that. He may not have done much as of right now but that doesn't mean he's irrelevant. Unlike this character, who's only appeared in a flashback, Foien is bound to do something of significance. Again, that's not true.. We've gained information on Joker's Associate from extra pages in the magazine giving a description of him, and that alone makes him an important character to have an article on. I'll point it out again, what confirmation do we have that she turned into a Flame Human? --GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 13:15, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::The only extra information you claim we (who is "we" again?) gathered is that he's a chemist... Everything else revolved around Joker and using your logic we don't need his article as well.. Foien is irrelevant - all he did was have two sentences with Rekka and a sentence about him not wanting to fight, so all we have on him is already presented in other articles, bar little of what we have on his appearance and personality. Well whatever, your logic is a bit faulty on this and every named character, tool or attack deserves and will deserve an article no matter how irrelevant it is, as long as we have that in picture. It's simple as that and you'll have to deal with it - I'm not really one to compare the stuff we do to other wikis, but it's basic knowledge to have articles on named stuff because people could search them up... And about her turning flame Human - you were the one whol told me to add her up as that... So... Hypocrisy Much? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:20, April 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::You call me hypocritical and yet the other day you admitted you were being hypocritical, so don't come at me with that. :) I don't remember asking for that, but even if I did, can't a guy change his mind with good reason? Anyway, you were the one who created the article, so you could at least do something about it instead of adding more stubs.. And you still haven't answered my question lel--GouenjiShuuya'123 (talk) 13:30, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::Where!? SOUCE (on Skype)? :D I removed the bit about Flame Humans so no need to answer that ridiculous question :D Article done btw.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 13:31, April 19, 2016 (UTC)